Dreams Come True
Dreams Come True is the thirteenth and final episode of Glee's sixth season and the one hundred and twenty first episode overall. It will air on March 20, 2015 as the second part of the two-part series finale. It is written by by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuk. This episode is directed by Brad Buecker. Source Spoilers Plot *All of Will’s hard work and dedication to the Glee Club and to fostering the talents and dreams of his students pays off in a major way, and everyone shares in the feeling of joy that permeates the school as teachers and students reflect on their shared journey. Old rifts and wounds are healed and new sights are set on a promising future. Everyone seems to be ending up exactly as expected and right where they belong… along with more than a few unexpected surprises. Source Scenes *They started filming for this episode (2/5). Source *Amber Riley recorded today for the last time (2/9). Source *Darren was in the studio. (2/10) Source *Chris was in the studio for the last time. (2/10) Source * Lea recorded for the last time. (2/13). Source * They have finished recording all the music (2/13). Source *Amber, Kevin, Lea, Chris, Darren, Jenna and Chord were on set. (2/11) Source *Glee is looking for men and women ages 18 to 70 with formal attire for 2/18. Source *Glee is looking for Non Union, men and women, age 18 to 20 years old to play High School Students for 2/13. Source *Glee will be filming at the 7th Street Metro Station & The Los Angeles Theatre this week. (2/14) Source *Glee is looking for Non Union, men and women age 18 to 22 to play High School Students for 2/18. Source *Yes, the Tonys are being shot tomorrow. It’s a big shoot. Expect to see a red carpet, security guards, ushers, people escorting the award winners on stage, bartenders, etc. Source *In addition, they’re shooting a Nationals competition involving the current New Directions. The other competing teams are the Harmony Busters and the Sopranogasms. This filming includes a results ceremony.. Source *Chris, Darren and Lea were an on set. (2/17) Source Source 2 *Chord and Noah were in the studio. (2/17) Source *Matthew was in the studio. (2/18) Source *Max Adler was on set and filmed his last scene. (2/19) Source *Dot was in the studio. (2/19) Source *Alex, Amber, Ashley, Becca, Billy, Blake, Chord, Chris, Darren, Dianna, Dijon, Dot, Finneas, Harry, Heather, Iqbal, JJ, Jacob, Jane, Jayma, Jenna, Jessalyn, Jonathan, Kevin, Laura, Lauren, Lea, Mark, Marshall, Matthew, Max, Mike, Naya, Noah, Romy, Samantha, Samuel, and Vanessa were on set filming the last musical number. (2/19) Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 Source 6 Source 7 Source 8 Source 9 Source 10 Source 11 *While on location they’re going to be filming New York City subway scenes, set in the fall and winter. On Paramount, one of the scenes being filmed involves NYADA…and Kurt and Rachel lookalikes. Source *Chris, Darren, Lea, and Matthew were on set. (2/20) Source *Jane was on set and had her series wrap. (2/20) Source *The last number on the McKinley Auditorium set was filmed. (2/20) Source Source 2 *Rachel’s having a party to celebrate her Tony win in New York. Expect to see Broadway and NYADA friends, McKinley friends, and Rachel’s team (make-up artist, hair stylist, manager, publicist), etc. Source *They’re also shooting a McKinley scene with the future glee club (the singing one from the 13th). It has 30 members. Source *Amber, Becca, Billy, Chris, Chord, Darren, Jenna, Kevin, Laura, Lea, Matthew, Marshall, Noah and Samantha were on set for the last ever day of filming (2/21) Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 Source 6 Source 7 Source 8 Source 9 Source 10 Source 11 Source 12 *Jonathan is in the studio. (2/21) Source *Filming for the episode, and therefore the series, is officially finished. (2/21) Source 1 Source 2 Songs * The songs from this episode are accompanied by Glee: The Music, Dreams Come True. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James *Andrew Rannells as himself *Geraldo Rivera as himself Guest Stars *Max Adler as David Karofsky *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Laura Dreyfuss as Madison McCarthy *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes *Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Del Monico *Noah Guthrie as Roderick Meeks *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason McCarthy *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury-Schuester *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Alex Newell as Unique Adams * Finneas O'Connell as Alistair *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *J.J. Totah as Myron Muskovitz *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang *Samantha Marie Ware as Jane Hayward *Marshall Williams as Spencer Porter Trivia *This episode features the returns of: **Lauren Zizes, after her last appearance in Sadie Hawkins, a 43-episode-gap. **Jake Puckerman and Ryder Lynn, after their last appearance in New Directions, a 20-episode-gap. *Melissa Benoist (Marley Rose) and Damian McGinty (Rory Flanagan) are the only two living actors on the show that portrayed former glee club members for more than a single episode who will not appear in this episode. Both had commitments they couldn't get away from. Gallery Tumblr nill1wBPr21u88r6co1 1280.jpg tumblr_nivn8s720F1r4ezfzo1_500.png Screenshot_2015-01-30-12-51-13-1.png tumblr_nj0n3jWdGz1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg B8sXMusCEAAPggf.jpg Tumblr nj6ostdsa31r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nj8asvcMNv1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Lea glee morning Feb 4.jpg Tumblr nj9tuyJJy51r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr_nja65gcOxF1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nja3bbr3931r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_njhtrl0jSy1qbdepdo1_500.png B9ckevICEAAfSIM.jpg tumblr_njkorx2GW41r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr njkzay2fql1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr njkwr43HFi1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg 10948809_1537801313154023_1932707540_n.jpg tumblr_njmihptfhp1u88r6co2_1280.jpg tumblr_njn6qjKDTB1tynbjdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_njnhcfSp2R1qbdepdo1_500.png tumblr_njowb8vjOF1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_njoua1xMoC1rojy6eo1_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr njp1euaqHA1qbdepdo1 1280.jpg tumblr_njq1k10wGV1r4ezfzo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_njq1k10wGV1r4ezfzo2_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr njxru1gt8c1ql1znmo1 540.jpg Tumblr njxjujgbeF1ql1znmo2 r1 540.jpg Tumblr njxjujgbeF1ql1znmo1 r1 500.png Tumblr njxcicpzN41qbdepdo1 1280.jpg 10302517 775222652559573 7231150530501314348 n.png tumblr_njxut5BzFy1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_njxut5BzFy1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_njxvfuXBIm1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_njxvicYmpO1tynbjdo1_500.png tumblr_njxwjdg68U1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_njxwsm7RW91ql1znmo1_r1_500.png tumblr_njy438OzRy1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_njzpkvtkFX1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr njzzzsITZK1r4ezfzo1 540.jpg tumblr_nk08ofBBWX1r4ezfzo1_r2_500.png Tumblr nk14dzMYbL1r4gxc3o2 540.jpg Tumblr nk14dzMYbL1r4gxc3o1 540.jpg Imageh.jpg B-Oqh0rIQAA-OkX.jpg tumblr_nk17nxefWf1s57bimo1_r2_500.png Tumblr nk183a9ZZb1ski5gso1 500.png tumblr_nk18eilXxn1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nk18hbFmKc1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nk18ubD2Yb1r4ezfzo1_500.png Tumblr nk1967uO1V1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nk1d4byvIN1r4ezfzo1_1280.png B-PBsFeIQAAJv1O.jpg B-PBrZSIcAArIkl.jpg B-PBruZIMAAR9bB.jpg Tumblr nk1cpnHPP31r83f3ho2 540.jpg tumblr_nk1dc0imwU1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk1dhzUS7G1u88r6co1_500.jpg Picturechordwithcast.png B-PIpd CcAAv-Ni.jpg B-PQEWhCMAAQ G8.jpg Tumblr_nk1nedrXrc1qdj7eso1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nk1oa7GCT81tynbjdo1_1280.jpg B-P8oeoIEAAJ06Y.jpg tumblr_nk1vvapQz91r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nk1w18Rpho1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nk1tj7lMjV1u88r6co1 1280.jpg Tumblr nk1tifEYOe1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Heather HarrySnapchat.jpg B-QMnIvCAAARR9E.jpg tumblr_nk1xfsxR761r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk1xh0lRVf1u88r6co1_250.jpg tumblr_nk1xh0lRVf1u88r6co2_1280.jpg B-Pp5MxIcAAMocI.jpg B-Pi03AIYAA5NzI.jpg Tumblr nk1lbgTEa81rif955o1 540.jpg tumblr_nk1xxzaFaX1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nk1xxzaFaX1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_nk1wq2iPbK1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk1rsrFUS81r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk1rsrFUS81r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nk1rilaAlj1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nk1q43GPD91r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nk1qlgETcE1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nk1kbrTnRq1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nk1qp94QBE1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nk1jxw28Nq1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr nk26c8LcDG1r4gxc3o1 540.jpg AshleyFinkTwitter.png MelissaOrNo.png tumblr_nk25kuABeM1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk294y8V931r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk1xltfbc51sjb91mo2_1280.jpg B-ToOsrIMAA4bRY.jpg Tumblr nk2za4fc491r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nk31aj8aPa1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk316tgsJo1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk31332a3D1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3180YE6h1qbdepdo1_500.jpg Tumblr nk35nrv2mU1qbdepdo1 500.jpg Tumblr nk35kmFRnE1u88r6co1 1280.jpg Klaine sightin.jpg tumblr_nk377nCjJb1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk379oU1Q51qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk39mtp2oQ1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Group shot glee aww.jpg Blaine sam darren chord looking foine as hale.jpg Tumblr nk39y7dFl11sg9z6fo1 500.png Tumblr nk39voUtUl1sg9z6fo1 1280.png Tumblr nk38nk1Qqr1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg tumblr_nk3d1vzkbe1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3dvtYFJ61r4ezfzo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3dvvXu8q1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3dvvXu8q1r4ezfzo2_250.jpg tumblr_nk3dvvXu8q1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3dvvXu8q1r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3dvr1B1l1r4ezfzo1_250.jpg tumblr_nk3dvr1B1l1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3dvr1B1l1r4ezfzo2_250.jpg tumblr_nk3dvr1B1l1r4ezfzo4_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3dvxlZGD1qg49w0o2_r1_540.jpg tumblr_nk3dvxlZGD1qg49w0o3_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3dvxlZGD1qg49w0o4_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3dvxlZGD1qg49w0o5_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3dvxlZGD1qg49w0o6_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3dvxlZGD1qg49w0o7_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3dvxlZGD1qg49w0o8_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3dvxlZGD1qg49w0o9_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3eq649YU1qg49w0o2_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3eq649YU1qg49w0o3_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3eq649YU1qg49w0o4_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3eq649YU1qg49w0o5_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3eq649YU1qg49w0o6_1280.jpg tumblr_nk406oqU2g1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk42bork9V1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nk3yyjxtP21r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nk3zxlXbAY1qbdepdo1_500.png tumblr_nk3zo9XYp31r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nk42eaH3uZ1sy9ujzo1_500.png tumblr_nk3wwhtaCI1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3ytm2SRv1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3zev3T541r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3skmeW2v1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg B-Ynj3zCMAAGOZQ.jpg tumblr_nk4v9i9lJ11tj0uy1o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk4wbbGbwg1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk4wj5zW4T1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk4wrajaYc1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk4x49EEgk1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk510f5oAw1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Darren last day morning makeup.jpg tumblr_nk51rzHHG51r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk51rzHHG51r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nk540anH0U1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nk56mxYP1O1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nk56ri3tWq1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk56ri3tWq1r4ezfzo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk57i6lFn91rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk55tpGhlX1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nk5l1sc21L1r4ezfzo1 540.jpg LEaJOHNBAES.jpg BillyCarnival.jpg Tumblr nk5d4ipR1W1ql1znmo1 500.jpg Tumblr nk5d9u3blK1tynbjdo1 540.jpg tumblr_nk5u971PFE1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5v673wS21r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5pmyY3du1rojy6eo1_r1_1280.png tumblr_nk5qbfsFJY1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5s34rMCq1sy9ujzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nk5s34rMCq1sy9ujzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5pdcciUm1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5m6llBSb1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5o3oeGfn1u88r6co1_1280.png tumblr_nk5lrconee1tynbjdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5lrey2pn1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5kpgOBaR1sy9ujzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5k9qELAk1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5k9qELAk1r4ezfzo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5jw2BFaS1sy9ujzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5eh2LNd71u88r6co1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5j88yXht1tj0uy1o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5iqcEavP1u88r6co1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5hnr3eFP1ql1znmo1_250.jpg tumblr_nk5hnr3eFP1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5h81cMw01r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5eewODkU1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg Lea Last Day.jpg Serieswrap.png tumblr_nk5wmrpvT01r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5wo6gG1f1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5wzrf11N1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5ze2dBr91ql1znmo1_500.png Tumblr nk60sjIHR31r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nk60akmryb1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk60qibYOt1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk607nWNxa1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk608m6wku1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk602yfRji1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nk60w4YIsV1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk61cbnAJn1qbdepdo1_500.png tumblr_nk61f8i7lK1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nk61f8i7lK1r4ezfzo2_500.png tumblr_nk6181uzSV1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nk61shUMUG1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk621goNJd1sy9ujzo1_500.png Tumblr nk65ufH7lb1u88r6co1 500.jpg Tumblr nk677b4EbI1rojy6eo1 500.jpg tumblr_nk6ttl51ii1u88r6co1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk6unfyFLC1u88r6co1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk627k9BmD1tynbjdo1_500.png tumblr_nk6679h5G81rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk7q3zYCpd1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk8uuf5kCt1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk91gf44OF1ql1znmo1_r1_1280.png tumblr_nkb8be2Y881r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nkb8ciFBVj1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkb8ehs4Uv1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkb9sxzGA61r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkb9sxzGA61r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nkcp0xNoid1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nke4wv3rg01r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nkll67wnFw1tynbjdo1 1280.jpg Blamlockerroomstill.png 2009 dct klainestill.png 2009 dct rachelstill.png Dctstill auditorium.png 2009still3.png 2009still choirroom2.png 2009still choirroom.png B OCPbCU4AEzl2Z.jpg B OAyShWwAAkWvf.jpg tumblr_nk5k9qELAk1r4ezfzo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5jw2BFaS1sy9ujzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5eh2LNd71u88r6co1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5j88yXht1tj0uy1o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5iqcEavP1u88r6co1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5hnr3eFP1ql1znmo1_250.jpg tumblr_nk5hnr3eFP1ql1znmo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5h81cMw01r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5eewODkU1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg Lea Last Day.jpg Serieswrap.png tumblr_nk5wmrpvT01r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5wo6gG1f1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5wzrf11N1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk5ze2dBr91ql1znmo1_500.png Tumblr nk60sjIHR31r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nk60akmryb1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk60qibYOt1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk607nWNxa1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk608m6wku1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk602yfRji1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nk60w4YIsV1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk61cbnAJn1qbdepdo1_500.png tumblr_nk61f8i7lK1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nk61f8i7lK1r4ezfzo2_500.png tumblr_nk6181uzSV1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nk61shUMUG1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk621goNJd1sy9ujzo1_500.png Tumblr nk65ufH7lb1u88r6co1 500.jpg Tumblr nk677b4EbI1rojy6eo1 500.jpg tumblr_nk6ttl51ii1u88r6co1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk6unfyFLC1u88r6co1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk627k9BmD1tynbjdo1_500.png tumblr_nk6679h5G81rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk7q3zYCpd1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk8uuf5kCt1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk91gf44OF1ql1znmo1_r1_1280.png tumblr_nkb8be2Y881r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nkb8ciFBVj1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkb8ehs4Uv1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkb9sxzGA61r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkb9sxzGA61r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nkcp0xNoid1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nke4wv3rg01r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nkll67wnFw1tynbjdo1 1280.jpg Blamlockerroomstill.png 2009 dct klainestill.png 2009 dct rachelstill.png Dctstill auditorium.png 2009still3.png 2009still choirroom2.png 2009still choirroom.png B OCPbCU4AEzl2Z.jpg B OAyShWwAAkWvf.jpg tumblr_nkr4tlnvoY1r83f3ho1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkx875v6Ja1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3hvrPYx71u88r6co1_250.jpg tumblr_nk3hvrPYx71u88r6co2_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3hvrPYx71u88r6co3_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3hvrPYx71u88r6co4_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3hvrPYx71u88r6co5_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3hvrPYx71u88r6co6_1280.jpg tumblr_nl0ctoFM1Y1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg 11024114_819248721481161_615609174_n.jpg tumblr_nl3vx5SLqT1ql1znmo1_1280.png tumblr_nl3wwotUDa1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg|Entertainment Weekly tumblr_nl3wwotUDa1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg|Entertainment Weekly 2 tumblr_nl3wwotUDa1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg|EW 3 tumblr_nl3wwotUDa1r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nl3wwotUDa1r4ezfzo5_1280.jpg|EW 5 PhenomenonSaysGoodbye6.gif PhenomenonSaysGoodbye5.gif PhenomenonSaysGoodbye3.gif PhenomenonSaysGoodbye4.gif PhenomenonSaysGoodbye2.gif PhenomenonSaysGoodbye1.gif Videos Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Six Episodes Category:Pages needing attention Category:Episodes